So hard to breathe
by furikakechan
Summary: Summary: Asami hasn't contact Akihito in over a month, and Akihito now has borderline anxiety. Feeling that the wait is too long, he decides to take things to his own hands to find out. And what he found is…
1. Prolouge

So hard to breathe…

Summary: Asami hasn't contact Akihito in over a month, and Akihito now has borderline anxiety. Feeling that the wait is too long, he decides to take to his hands to find out. And what he found is…

Warning: Unbeta'd, horrible grammar. Rated M for future chapters and language.

Prologue

Maybe it's because he hasn't seen heard from Asami for over a month, that now he feels a bit lonely. The older man suddenly went off to Brazil for some businesses for more than a month ago, and he has yet to receive a message or a phone call. He felt frustrated, but being prideful and stubborn that he is, he will never in his life admit. Not to mention, it was always the reverse where Asami would be the first one to take actions into reaching him. Yet for now, Akihito has received none.

Akihito has even stoop as low as to contact him first for a change after the first week. He has sent many messages, give calls but there was never a reply and was constantly put through voice mail.

Since the man has yet to reply to him, he (creatively) came up with some conclusions as to why he has not received any form of contact from Asami. They are:

1\. The phone Asami has cannot be used internationally.

2\. His phone is lost, damaged, hidden or missing.

3\. Out of battery.

4\. Asami forgot to contact Akihito.

5\. He doesn't or can't contact you.

Looking at his list of conclusions 1 and 2 is impossible. That bastard of a man is fucking rich, he can afford an international plan for his phone any day, like he owns a phone company. And can buy a new phone anytime.

#3 sounds like something he himself would forget (that he admits), but no way in hell Asami would forget. 4 shouldn't even be on this list, so he mentally crossed that out. That man is practically a freakin' stalker. Or like he is pet where he has a leash to prevent him from further doing unnecessary, unsafe or unreasonable crazy things, in other words he can't have free rein over himself.

BUT FIVE FUCKIN' WEEKS! Where the hell is that bastard that proclaim him _his_?

Sitting alone on their sofa in their penthouse living room, Akihito looked around the room with eyes hallowed. Coming back to home has now feel so empty, when he knows the person he is waiting for not coming back. It stings a little every time, and it gradually seeps in deeper as time pass.

There are times where Asami would not message or call him right after he lands, so sometimes it would take him a most two days. But two days has long passed, so why hasn't that man contact him.

Going back to his mental list, he crossed out 1 through 4, and he has yet to elaborate on #5. Why? Because he feared that it would be true.

Everyone (public) knows Asami to be successful Businessman, owner of many clubs, firms, hotels, and other dabbles of business. He is the most sought after bachelor in Japan. _Akihito smiled at that thought, because that was what was written not so long ago before Asami went to brazil_. Not only is he rich, successful and handsome, the man is still in his prime 30s and is looking as dashing as ever.

Many women and even men flocked to Asami's side for obvious reasons. Comparing himself to other individuals from Asami's past, he is defiantly not the type Asami usual keeps himself close to. All the other people had a distinct elegant vibe to them; they were all beautiful, famous or well known in their own way. Yet compared to them; Akihito is poor with an unstable job. If Asami didn't forcefully cancel his lease and moved all his things to the penthouse, Akihito would never leave his 1LDK apartment.

It's like comparing a mosquito to an ox. If really, there shouldn't even be a comparison. There is no way a mosquito can match up again an ox. If Asami like, Akihito wouldn't even be here instead, he can have any beautiful women who is perfect in every way to be his lover, bed warmer or anything Asami like instead of him; a regular ordinary fish from the sea.

Akihito's chest tightened at that lost thought. His right hand clenched his shirt over his chest as his heart beat drummed loudly. Smiling to himself reluctantly as to comfort himself, he usually never down tall himself like this. But he couldn't help it. If there is someone Asami already have from the side…wait cross that maybe he is that someone from the side, and that someone is the main, then it would make perfect sense as to why this…..neglect.

Another sting hits his chest, but this time deep.

Or maybe just really maybe Asami can't get to his phone because his is really that busy, then…just maybe that why he has contact him. Or maybe perhaps but hopefully not; an incident/accident happened so can't contact him.

…..that is not healthy hypothesis, he thought while he erased that theory. He'd rather Asami find someone special than to be in misfortune.

Standing up, he walked himself to their bedroom and retire for the night.

Morning came rather quickly, more like it hit as if he is sober. He went to bed at nearly 4 in the morning, and now it's 11, the usual time he would head out to work, but today he decided he'd call in sick. He doesn't even feel like getting up. He hasn't been sleeping well after the third week. It almost freakin' ridiculous! Finally getting off bed, he went to his office to pull out his laptop. Clicking to internet, he typed in Asami's name on google.

What popped up was beyond words shocking;

ASAMI RYUICHI GUN SHOT INCIDENT, NOW IN HOSPITAL—date XX/XX/XX, 6 days ago

ASAMI RYUICHI ENGAGED?! YUMISAKI KOHARU—date yesterday

The front two lines got his attention right away. All of a sudden his brain can't register what the screen said with his eyes glued to the word 'engage'.

A long period of time passed before he tapped to click on the first entry. Scrolling down the page, he eyed every word seriously. It turned someone attempted to assassinate his business partner, and Asami was 'mistakenly' shot. The apprehenders are already caught, and will most be sentenced to jail for attempted murder. Akihito didn't believe a word the article said, but he knew for sure this was just a cover up story for the actual truth.

Going back to that search page, Akihito pace himself to click the site.

 _Click_

What appears before him was a head line in bold stating [ASAMI RYUICHI ENGAGED TO YUMISAKI KOHARU, A NURSE!]

Scrolling down, a picture of Asami smiling to a woman in warmth. That warm smile Asami only showed him. Tears fell from his now stormy eyes freely. From his wet eyes, he can barely make out the woman's image. But for sure she is beautiful, perfect and in every way fit for Asami's smile is directed to her. _Not him. Anymore._

Tears continued to fall in an incredible rate as he shut his eyes in scrutinizing pain. Clenching his over his heat, he struggled to breathe.

You all can hate me for this.

I've been wanting to write a tear jerker so I am working on it. Hahaha. I should really work on 999, but for some reason my fingers and brain stopped their magic after typing 300 words.

I know this short but… I am sooo sleepy, I typed this is one sitting and know its 2 am something, and I have work tomorrow….T^T So forgive me, I didn't reread this. Hahahaaaaahh…

Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think~

Furikakechan~


	2. Chapter 1

So hard to breathe…

Disclaimer: VF belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei.

Warnings: Unbeta'd, horrible grammar, M for later chapters.

A/N: I might change the genre… I can't seem to write anything that hurts Aki-chan too much. T^T ~ So this chapter is A LOT brighter.

…..

Chapter 1: Change

He must have cried himself to sleep, because Akihito could still feel his cheeks semi wet from the tears. It was already late in the afternoon by the time he woke up. He checked his phone for any missed calls or unread messages. None. He looked up to black screen of his laptop, making a few clicks he looked at picture again.

Asami was wearing bandages over his head, while the women sat by his side peeling an apple. She has light chestnut hair that barely passes her shoulders and very light brown eyes. They look good together, he concluded. Taking a few breaths to calm himself down, he ran some things over his head finally deciding to research more about this topic before concluding anything. He wants to say that he over reacted on a picture and bold letter captions when he has not even read the damn thing. So concluding by what he sees now won't help him dig up the truth. Not to mention the 5 weeks without Asami has really taken a toll on him.

So he needs to really really really calm down.

Finally scrolling down the page he began to read.

But before he could even finish the first sentence the sound of his phone vibrate. It got his immediate attention, without looking at the notification or caller he just swipes it, hoping it be Kirishima or even Asami himself. But unfortunately it was neither.

"Takaba Akihito," the caller said his full name, "this is Kuroda Shinji." Pause. "Are you free right now?"

It took a moment before he could resister what Kuroda said, but regardless he answered him with his clearest voice. "Yeah."

"Good. Meet me at Sion at 9:00pm. Have one of your body guards drive you in. And dress as someone else or unrecognizable as much as possible."

"Got it." If thee man said they want to meet up, then he'll comply. Besides, maybe this is good time set away from Asami and the current rumors about that man for now. He could use a good distraction.

And with that Kuroda hung up. Closing the laptop, he stood up walking back to their bedroom. Its current 4:37 in the afternoon, so he roughly has 4 hours to prepare. It's rare that the lawyer would ever phone him, if anything its only text messages. Over the years, him and Kuroda has fairly gotten closer. Shinji is Asami's cousin, so they are technically family. But the incident just right now was weird. The always organized and calm Shinji sounded tired and almost rushed. He only said to meet him up (plus disguising), nothing else. Thinking back that Shinji sounded too unorganized he decided to text him to get more info about tonight's meeting.

AKI: So how unrecognizable should I come?

Thirty seconds later.

SHIN: As much as possible.

AKI: like punk rock emo, slick businessman, hobo, teenager like?

Akihito's '?" seemed to pissed Shinji off that the next reply said;

SHIN: better yet come as a woman or a drag.

Akihito looked at it for a few seconds longer, before really considering it. Was Shinji playing him or did he really mean it? He thought to himself, because right now with Shinji occupying him he can put Asami to the side and not think about it as much. He really need a diversion right now.

AKI: Got it! So what is the meeting about?

Akihito waited a minuet before he got a reply.

SHIN: Yumisaki Koharu.

And that was all it needs for Akihito to know. One side he wants to know more, but at the same time another side of him wanted nothing to do with her (or at last for now). HA! To think that this distraction was gonna divert him to some other thing, but instead he is now hitting straight to it. Akihito has never been the one to run away from the truth. He is pursuer of truth. His passion for criminology photography is what makes him _him_ , so if run away from it, it will equal to running away from himself.

He made quick text to Makoto, his personal bodyguard and driver to tell him his plan tonight. After that he got ready to drag himself up. He looked into his closet of clothes, and there was nothing woman like except for that black lacy undergarment Asami bought for him for one of their 'plays'.

Taking that out reluctantly, he texted Makoto again to buy him some woman clothes. Makoto was confused at first, but Akihito had him come up the penthouse and explained to him. After the explanation, Makoto went out promising Akihito he'd choose one hell of a beautiful piece for him.

Akihito chuckled to Makoto's thumbs up before the man launched out the door. It didn't take long for Makoto to text him back about dresses, he sent a few images. In the end Akihito chose a long black one piece because it looked the simplest. While Makoto did his task, Akihito did his.

Akihito pulled out his makeup bag (as to why he has one, it's for his job when he needs to disguise himself to sneak in some places) and a long blond wig. There are cases when Akihito had to disguise himself, and for now it seems like Shinji prefer him to do so, so he will? (Yes, he is still questioning himself if he should or should not.)

Makoto brought the one piece after an hour and it was before 7pm and brought it in to the master bedroom. Makoto was surprised to see Akihito, because he looked different. Akihito caught Makoto's expression and said, "If I am going to play the part, I have to look the part."

Makoto was then excused, so he could finish. He completed his makeup, the final touches to it is the undergarment, female shape bodysuit, wig and dress. He put on the bodysuit first, then the garment, then the dree and lastly the wig (plus shoes and bag).Makoto didn't utter a word when Akihito came out, but was for sure surprised. Quickly, Akihito was led to the parking lot and off they went to Sion. Before, the black car arrived. He texted Shinji that he be there in 'drag'.

To his surprise, the lawyer replied to him in seconds, saying that he is dressed in punk, just in case Akihito couldn't find him.

Makoto pulled up at Sion by 9:01, Akihito had to text the lawyer about his tardiness. But the lawyer didn't seem to mind, and stated that it was ok.

Makoto opened the door for his entry. He entered the club with Makoto accompanying his side. When they walk in many guards bowed to him, which caused a lot of people's attention towards him. Akihito glared at Makoto for an explanation, the bodyguard sheepishly told him that he informed the whole club for safety purposes.

Akihito notices Shinji right away once they hit the second floor. Truly, Shinji was dressed punkish, will his hair spiked up and messy black eyeliner. The lawyer even bothered to wear red eye contacts and face nose ring. But funny thing, Shinji has yet to notice him. Not to mention, the lawyer seemed to have brought someone along.

"Itsuki-san." Akihito called out the fake name Shinji told him to use.

"Miyabi-san." Akihito could hear the question in Shinji's tone.

"Yes, It's been a while, how are you lately. I haven't seen you since new years. Haha!" Akihito laughed while he ad-lipped.

"Yes. Let's take a seat." Shinji lead the way to a solitude area. The person behind Shinji followed, while he excused Makoto.

Despite Shinji saying that they sit, somehow he led them to Asami's office. Akihito and Shinji had a card for the exclusive elevator. As they walked in the Office, Akihito took of his heels right away and sat himself comfy on his usual spot on Asami's black leather couch.

"Okay, first of all why this round about way?" Akihito asked right of the bat when the lawyer and his companion sat directly across from him.

Straightening their attire, "How much of Koharu you know about?" Shinji questioned like he was testing the waters with Akihito.

"Practically none" Aki replied honesty, "except I just stumble on a page that stated she Ryuichi's fiancé.

Shinji face palmed himself before replying, "Do you believe it?"

Akihito ponder for a moment before answering back, "I am not sure. More like I haven't read any articles or done further research about it so. I really don't know."

Shinji and his companion seemed to relaxed at Akihito's answer, "Don't believe in any of what is posted. It's not true." The lawyer said with conviction.

"Why? How do you know?" Akihito asked crudely yet curiously immediately.

Before Shinji could reply, his companion stopped him and answer Aki's question herself.

"Because I am Yumisaki Koharu," She took of her wig revealing that same chestnut brown hair, "and I am engaged to Shin-chan, not Asami-san."

And… I'll be stopping here. I am so friggin shit tired as hell. I got off work not so long ago, and decided to write. Hahha. So yeah I will be changing the genre to drama and romance. I can't seem to write anything to hurt Aki-chan. So forgive me, for those who is expect a tear jerker. This will not be a tear jerker. Sorry! And yesshh, I will be keeping this length for So hard to breathe, because I still have Level Up, The World Against Me, 999 and Unexpected Phenomenon to keep up with, so don't expect frequent updates as the others.

I am still writing 999. I now have about 800 words so expect it by next week.

Furikakechan~


	3. Chapter 2

So hard to breathe

Warning: Unbeta'd Horrible grammar misspells and slight fluff?

Chapter 2

Maybe it was too sudden, but it definitely shocked him to the core with what the woman in front of him said. It seemed like an eternity of silence, when only 10 seconds passed in silence like a scene put in mute. Akihito turned his head to look at Shinji and then back at the nurse.

" _Because I am Yumisaki Koharu, and I am engaged to Shin-chan, not Asami-san."_ Her words echoed like a pebble to water, making ripples for the info to slowly reach him.

Akihito laid his back to the red velvet sofa crossing his legs where the slit of his dress reveal his outer thigh. Not that he intentionally did it, but the nurse blushed on the spot in response. Because she thought Akihito's legs looked beautiful; and comparing her beauty with his, she felt almost guilty thinking Akihito was actually a woman.

"Oh, sorry. That was out of habit. I'm sorry for letting you see me in such state." Akihito apologized blandly as he sat up right pulling his dress to cover his legs.

"Oh, no! Your legs are beautiful!" She said quick with sincerity but immediately claps her hand to her mouth blushing deeper.

Akihito's eyes widen, stunned by what she said, feeling a bit mixture of pride and embarrassment.

"Oh..okay." he said dumbfounded and looked back at Shinji. Surprisingly, the lawyer croaked a light chuckle in response to his fiancée's bold yet sincere comment.

God! How cute is she with her air headedness mixed with her sense of seriousness. The gap is just incredible.

"Koharu." The lawyer said a moment later after he calmed himself, reminding her to continue.

"Ah-yes."

Sitting straighter and in a serious manner, "Let me explain to you what happened."

Asami arrived at the airport two weeks. By the looks of it, anyone would say the underground lord is upset, but for what nobody knows. But since he arrival, his face has been black as iron. No one dared to approach him other than Kirishima and Suoh. Not even the flight attendants in his private jet.

Walking to his prepared limo, a shooting happened. And coincidently it has hit Asami and Kirishima being the ones who were closest to the shooter. Momentarily after, Suoh also got shot when he hovered on top of both Asami and Kirishima to shield them from harm.

Suoh who shield Asami and Kirishima was shot on his forearm has more severe injuries on his legs. Kirishima on the other hand was shot on his right thigh and a shoulder with a light concussion. Lastly, Asami's arms were shot and his abdomen was pierced through by a bullet, suffering major blood loss plus an additional small concussion when he fell.

The shooting was put to an end when he finally ran out of bullets. The securities from the airport and police corned him and arrested him on the spot hyperventilating with white foam coming out of his mouth. Medics on the scene helped all victims, including the shooter. They sent the shooter to the paramedics and was soon told he didn't make it. The shooter was later identified as Hayama Seita, a twenty-three-year-old college drop-out from Osaka University. After further researches and blood tests, it was found out only after that Hayama turned out to be drug addict. And many deducted and prompted that his berserk actions were due to withdrawals symptoms when in need of his fix. Since Hayama couldn't get his hands on the drugs, then came the crazy output of destruction and harm.

During that time, the paramedics took Asami and his crew to Koharu's hospital.

After surgeries of removing bullets and patch ups and what not for the three it took a short 5 days for Suoh to wake up. Suoh, being the first person to wake unfortunately was not allowed to move and had to stay put for at least a day or two. As soon as Suoh was up, Shinji came in to help, because he is Sion's lawyer and now current representative for Sion corp. (usually that Kirishima's job, but Kirishima also got involved).

Kirishima finally woke up in the seventh day, his injuries were not as severe as Suoh's but at least he didn't need a wheel chair (like Suoh), but still needed crutches to stand.

As that week went by, paparazzi's and interviewers called in in wanting to get more info about the golden eye bachelor but because of Shinji, a lot of things were put into place. But course, things went haywire when someone posted up a false rumor about his fiancé and Ryuichi once he woke up.

Maybe it was the right timing when he called up Takaba, knowing the young man would be confused and slightly angry about the rumor. And Koharu, when she found out about the rumor plead for her to meet the infamous Akihito and maybe apologize- or at least try to clear up the misunderstanding. (Not like he couldn't clear it up himself but since his fiancé cutely pleaded, he just couldn't say no…)

"So Asami is awake and safe I assume?" Akihito asked Koharu after a brief explanation from Shinji.

"Yes." The nurse replied enthusiastically.

As soon as the 'yes' came out of her mouth, Akihito couldn't help but breathe out an air of relief.

"Thank you…Thank you… Yumisaki-san."

"Hehe…Koharu is fine."

"Thank you Koharu-san."

"You're welcome, but then again I'm nurse so it's only obvious" she smiled.

The next morning, Akihito went in the hospital dressed in disguised so that no one would recognize him. In his first visit, he dressed in a black suit to look like one of Sion's guards so that he could blend in with the others. Of course he got in followed by his own guards with Shinji's accompany.

Room 236

There were already two other guards on stand bye. Right off the bat they greeted the lawyer and a split second later, they greeted Akihito upon late recognition.

"Ryuichi is inside waiting for you." The lawyer gestured his hand and one of the guards opened the door after knocking. A soft "come in" could be heard from in the room, before the guard open the door.

Kirishima and Suoh were in the room. Despite it being a single private room, for some reason the two injured man seemed like their disregard their injuries and stayed with their boss.

"Takaba-sama." Kirishima and Suoh greeted. Both men tried to get up, but was put to a stop by Akihito.

"Stay there you two, I don't want to see your bandages all bloody just because of a mere damn greeting. And I don't want to have doctors or nurses shooing everyone out! Got it?"

Both men nod and sat back down while the war lord on bed was grinning. Shinji was also grinning too while he closed the door.

"Akihito." Asami said.

From the short distance he could see Asami all wrapped up in white bandages. Honestly it hurts to see the golden eye raven injured. Akihito walked in to close their distance, sitting on the edge of the bed Akihito lift his hand to cup Asami's cheek softly.

By this point, Akihito was holding his tears, if it weren't for the three other people in here for sure his tears would flood the room, but being the stubborn blonde he is he just held it in with trembling lips and shaky hands being the only one obvious to his sad job of hiding.

"Ahsamii…" his voice shook with every syllable.

Asami eyed everyone in the room, silently yet swiftly everyone was out in a matters of seconds.

Akihito knew Asami excused everyone so they could be alone, so he didn't bother looking out when the three men walk out.

Once the door was closed, Akihito chocked out another poor attempt of Asami's name. Pulling Akihito closer with his free hand, Asami stayed silent as his lover cried softly into his chest.

"…samiii…ahhsahh…mii" muffled cries where let out in the private hospital room, Asami said nothing but gave comforting pats to the youth's head and back.

As soon as Akihito's tears subsided, he pushed back against Asami to look at the older man.

With his tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes, Akihito said with his usual cheeky grin "Okaeri."

To be continued

Surprise surprise! Yes this updated~~

And yes its short. Like the other two chapter. And it will continue to be this short.

Thank you for your patience, please review~~

Furikakechan~


	4. Chapter 3

So hard to breathe

Chapter 3

Dislcaimer: The Finders series belong to Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not own anything other than my plot.

Warning: unbeta'd, horrible grammar, misspells, run-ons and more! You've been warned! Grr! *trying to sound intimidating*

 _Previously on chapter 2: Once the door was closed, Akihito chocked out another poor attempt of Asami's name. Pulling Akihito closer with his free hand, Asami stayed silent as his lover cried softly into his chest._

 _"…samiii…ahhsahh…mii" muffled cries where let out in the private hospital room, Asami said nothing but gave comforting pats to the youth's head and back._

 _As soon as Akihito's tears subsided, he pushed back against Asami to look at the older man._

 _With his tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes, Akihito said with his usual cheeky grin "Okaeri."_

Asami used his free hand to wipe away the left-over tears from Akihito's eyes.

As soon as Asami wipe away his tears, Akihito jerked his face away from Asami's touch.

Asami could tell his kitten is angry. He wanted to pull Akihito closer, but Akihito seemed to know what he wanted to do and evade his pursue.

Akihito knew he got lucky getting away from Asami, because if it's the usual, he won't have. Thank the lucky stars Asami was injured or else he'd be stripped naked and eaten by the beast.

From a short arm-distance, Akihito sat away from Asami. Cautiously watching the distance, from his lover; Akihito finally deemed safe to let out a line of profanities, questioning Asami's disappearance and lack of communication.

"You ! #$%, how can you ! #$%^& be so careless! Bastard! I was waiting for you!," Akihito slightly muffled, "how can you…hmff" he began to cry again.

Asami tried to pry Akihito closer, and again; his kitten was having none of it. Evading Asami's surprisingly 'slow' advance to him, Akihito backed away half a meter resulting him to sit at the far end of the hospital bed.

"Don't touch me!" Akihito wiped his tears with the back of his hands, "It's always like this!" he shouted. "I'm always the last one to know when you are hurt or in an accident."

"I only know when, one of your lawyer or doctors tell me, once the incident is over. Or when Suoh or Makoto accidentally let it slip." Akihito cried, recalling a mishap that happened last year.

"Don't tell me it's not true!" he pointed a figure at the older man.

Asami tried to grab that finger, but Akihito pulled it back swiftly before he could even reach it.

"I said, don't touch me!" Holding both knuckles firmly, "You always try to get away with it or divert my attention with food and sex!" Akihito looks down, recalled the numerous time that tactic succeeded.

"I hate to say it, but it works every time, but.." Akihito confronted.

 _It does._ Asami thought to himself.

"…but, I feel like it's time we have a talk." And with that Akihito stared straightly at Asami.

They, who were pulled together because of their early beginning (Hong Kong incident), somehow stayed together after that. After two years of continuing this nameless relationship, they have never confirmed or rejected anything about their current relationship. Asami proclaims Akihito as his procession; while Akihito denies it. They know their body is compatible with each other, but they don't say anything about it. When Asami forced Akihito into moving in with him. Akihito was against it, until the older man got his apartment deed, and one-sidedly move all his things into their current home. In a blink of two years' time, counting a few mishaps and events occurred during those time, both parties continued their lifestyle. Akihito has adapted to give and take, (despite losing to Asami, all the time) took on a nameless role. He would wait for Asami, cook and clean his penthouse, and from time to time even stop by SION to pass him an obento's, with little subtle changed here and there. But, regardless people see the change it does to the Asami.

And from then, more numbers of guards for Akihito would pop up. Akihito would complain but soon learned to give up/ accept it. They both would go on trips from time to time, changing their scenery and pace.

And when mishaps happen, it gets swept under the carpet like it never happened. Akihito never finds out about it until someone slips up on it. And like before Asami would feed his kitten with sweets and kisses. It happened a few times, and like the optimal solution, it worked every time.

Until now.

To be continued

Dun. Dun. Dun.

Thank you for reading and for your patience.

See you next chappie.

Furikakechan


End file.
